New Teamate, New Feelings
by Sophiax94x
Summary: New teamate Jeannie, joins with the Bladebreakers. She is a screaming fangirl of Ray Kon but as she gets to know him, is it really only a fangirl crush? Mariah notices that Ray seems interested in Jeannie but why does it upset her so much? full sum inside
1. Prologue: Dear Diary

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade or any one of the characters! I only own the new characters in the story! 

**Summary: **New teamate, Jeannie settles comfortably with the Bladebreakers. She is a screaming fan girl of Ray Kon but as she gets to know him, is it really only a fan girl crush? Mariah notices that Ray has feelings for Jeannie too but why can't she help feeling jealous? After hearing Mariah's feelings, Jeannie agrees to back off and keep to herself. But for how long? As Jeannie stays with her new team, love and friendship begin to become more apparent to her. The depth of the new feelings will either make her stronger or hurt her in the worst ways possible …

* * *

**New Teamate…New Feelings**

Prologue

**ღ****♥... **Dear Diary ...**♥****ღ**

* * *

"Hey, Jean!" called Max to his teamate, "Where are you going?" Jeannie had her hand on the doorknob and her diary in one hand. 

"Oh hey, Max," she replied, wondering why she was feeling like a kid who had just got caught stealing out of the cookie jar, "I'm just going for a little walk." She had been hoping not to get caught after what happened last time. Max's face screwed up with confusion,

"Walk? Did you forget about dinner?"

"No, I guess I'm just not hungry…" Max face screwed up more, Jeannie sighed knowing that there was no point explaining,

"Fine, I'll be back in five minutes. I'll be back before dinner." Max nodded and decided not to push it anymore,

"Well great. See you." He said distracted and rushed off to the dining hall. Jeannie giggled and knew that Max was more focused on his dinner which was no doubt, with mustard. She had never met someone so much in love with mustard before.

Before anybody else could stop and question her, Jeannie left the dormitory.

Jeannie sighed happily as she walked across the open grass of the park. The breeze tossed her long light hair. The beauty of the outdoors, however many times she was here, never ceased to amaze her and make her gaze around with the eyes of a little kid in a candy store. Jeannie walked over to the water bridge and decided she would begin writing in her diary here.

She was momentarily distracted by the sparkling lake below which glinted like diamonds as the afternoon sun bathed it in glory. _It would be great to see that everyday, _the thought crossed her mind like a shadow. She sat down on the bench and opened her diary:

_**Thursday 15th August **_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Kai went off on one today because Max and Tyson had decided to wise off to him. I've come to realise that when dealing with Kai, NEVER EVER do that. Kai was so angry, that he left and didn't come back for hours. Of course Tyson and Max were sorry when he eventually decided to show up but I know that we all were also half-disappointed. Kai was putting us through a major training session, and when he left, we goofed off for the rest of the day. He didn't take to kindly to that and promised that he would give all of us two sessions…oh and Hilary's coming back tomorrow, I can't wait to see her!**_

Jeannie put her pen down and decided to leave it at that, she had taken to writing brief summaries because once, Tyson and Max had gone into her room and it was unfortunate that she had left it on her bed…without the lock…wide open…

She turned to the back page where she had written about her teamates,

_Kai – When we first met, Kai was nothing but attitude and I-don't-care personality-type. I didn't think he liked me but then realised that that was the way he was and that he held no personal grudge against me, (thank goodness!) He wasn't the easiest person to get along with it, but we sort of made it in the end. That's the thing, you never know with him._

_Tyson – What can I say about Tyson? He's a great guy with a big heart. He may be running a little empty in brain cells but he really was sweet once I got to know him. He just wants to help most of the time and prove that he is one of the best bey-bladers around. He's got the right attitude and the right heart, so I think he'll make it._

_Max – He's a really lively and hyper guy who loves mustard! It's a joy having him around and he always finds ways to lighten everyone's mood. He really is a bag of jolliness and I don't think I've ever seen him serious. Did I mention he absolutely loves mustard? _

_Kenny – He's the brains in the team and for some weird reason, he's got a bit beast trapped inside his laptop… apart from that, Kenny is real sensitive and sweet and always goes red whenever he talks to me. That's as sweet as sweet gets!!_

_Ray – _

Jeannie stared at the last name that she hadn't put a comment next to…Ray…Ray. If she wrote about him, it would probably fill up three pages, then again, she didn't know where to begin. Jeannie touched her face and wasn't surprised to feel it hot and flustered. She giggled and closed her diary. Now…where to begin with the super sweet, good-looking Ray Kon?

She got up and leaned over the rails on the bridge. Ray was so nice to everybody and actually understood shows of emotions and knew how to deal with it…and he had the most beautiful golden eyes. When they first met…and when her eyes had met his...she felt butterflies come loose in her stomach, she had stuttered and naturally, blushed, fate had been kind to her that time because she narrowly escaped making a complete fool of herself. She often wondered if she would ever get over someone like him if it didn't work out the way she had dreamt it would.

Jeannie lay down against the grass, sliding off her shoes. Her long light pink hair was strewn across the grass with odd strands lying wispily over the creamy milk skinned face. Her arms lay dormant by her head and her face praised up to the sun, she slowly drifted into dreamland as she thought about the first time she had met the Bladebreakers …

**

* * *

**

**&flashback&**

"Mummy my stomach – "complained Jeannie falsely,

"- is always nervous when meeting new people," Finished her mum. "You wanted this though, Jean. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Stomach!" exclaimed Jeannie, "The Bladebreakers are one of the best bladers in the world! Maybe I made a mistake, how could I possibly keep up with them?" _If she says, 'Just be yourself and work to the best of your abilities.' I'll promise I'll lock myself in my room for the next six months…_

"Sweetheart," her mum said soothingly, she pushed the strands of hair out of her daughter's face trying to neaten it up, "Just be yourself and work to best of your abilities, I'm sure that's what your new teamates will want." _Wonderful(!) _But her mum continued "- they'll see what's special in you if you really put yourself out there and train to your heart's content and show them your worthy."

"I guess I never thought of it that way," admitted Jeannie, pondering her mum's word, "Whatever, you're right; there is no harm in trying…"

"That's the spirit!" she said brightly, "Now how's your stomach feeling?" Jeannie pouted, s_he's trying to prove her point! _

"It's fine now, mum." Said Jeannie, smiling.

"Good," Her mum said brightly again, "Now hurry up and get ready, you don't want to make a bad impression." Jeannie' suitcases were hauled down to the car by the chauffeur as soon as she was sure that she had packed everything.

"Mummy," said Jeannie quietly, but she didn't get any further,

"Forget it, Jean. You're going to meet your new teamates and that's final." Jeannie blinked,

"That's not what I was gonna say, why did you think-?"

"Sweetness, you only call me 'Mummy' when you want something but you know I'll say no. That's how I knew you were fibbing about your stomach ache," Jeannie blushed, "OK. If it's not that, what?"

"Thank you for helping me pack and supporting me and everything, but…" she glanced at the flashy car, "I really don't wanna take _that _car to meet them," her mum's eyebrows knitted in confusion so Jeannie continued quickly, "It's not you! It's just…I just don't wanna be labelled as 'that rich girl' again…" Her mum smiled sympathetically,

"I won't be like that, Jean…" Her mom never called her Jeannie like everybody else,

"_If I wanted to name my daughter after a guru in a magic lamp then, I would have done so." _She had said, over and over again when Jeannie or anybody else had asked her.

"Please, Mummy…" interrupted Jeannie, she then noticed her little brown and white dog, Vanilla, come trotting out of the house and had an idea. Jeannie picked up the dog and held the dog to her face, making her eyes as wide and shiny as she could. Her mum stared back at two puppy dog faces, her own eyes widening in surprise. "Please…"

"Not the face, Jean…" her mum groaned. Vanilla let out a loud whimper. Her mom laughed,

"Fine, we won't take that car," She said finally. _YEAH! _Jeannie giggled. "But if we don't take the car then how will we get there? Your dad's got the other car and the other one's at the mechanic." Jeannie's eyes travelled upwards thoughtfully, then it clicked,

"I have an idea…" she grinned,

* * *

_I don't know why mum's so against public transport, _Jeannie thought amused as her mum complained to the taxi driver about the smell. _Personally, I love it, much better than any flash car! _Jeannie looked down as Vanilla nuzzled her hand, yapping for attention. Jeannie giggled, gently kissing the end of her dog's nose affectionately.

Before the taxi driver had arrived, lots of Jeannie's friends had arrived to wish her good luck and say a tearful good bye. Some of them were jealous, after all two of teamates were really fit!

This fact unnerved and excited Jeannie and she desperately wanted to make the right impression and show that she was willing to work hard to meet their high standards. She also heard the Bladebreakers were also going back to school since the next major tournament was ages away.

The security at the private dormitory was seriously tight and Jeannie and her mum had to go through annoying procedures when they arrived...hours later. The taxi finally halted outside the dormitory and Jeannie climbed out staring at the large dormitory, it was already making her nervous. It seemed peaceful though…where was everybody?

Just then, an aged man in a suit came out of the dorm. If Jeannie remembered correctly, this was Mr. Dickinson. He shook her mum's hand,

"Welcome, Mrs. Hawarii," He greeted, "I'm Mr Dickinson, chairman of the BBA and manager of the Bladebreakers." Jeannie's mum returned his smile,

"It's a pleasure ." Mr Dickinson turned his attention to Jeannie and smiled in an almost grandfatherly mannerly, he shook the girl's hand and patted her shoulder.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Jeannie." He said, "I will ensure that your new teamates make your stay as comfortable as possible."

"Thank you, sir," smiled Jeannie. She looked towards the door when she heard something that sounded like running feet and the doors being pushed open, two boys came running out of the dorm, the blue-haired kid was holding a phone and the blonde-haired one was chasing him.

"AW MAN, TYSON I NEED IT!" yelled the blonde-haired one. The other one had blue hair and a red and white cap on backwards. She recognised them from the magazines but couldn't quite remember their names.

"No you don't!" the blue-haired one grinned, "Anyway, if you want it, you have to tell me where you hid the remote."

"That's enough, boys." Came Mr. Dickinson's voice, he had managed to separate the chase. Jeannie gave a nervous giggle, going slightly red. _Well it's good to know some of them are fun-loving…_"Haven't you noticed your new teamate has arrived?"

"She's here already?" asked the bluenette,

"Well where is she?" asked the blonde one. Mr. Dickinson stepped aside revealing Jeannie. The boys smiled sheepishly at their immature behaviour a few moments ago,

"What's up?"

"Yeah, hi."

"H-hi." Was all Jeannie could manage, the words were getting lumped together in her throat making her voice come out all squeaky and shy. She wasn't particularly good in these positions.

"Tyson Granger." Said the blue-haired kid shaking her hand,

"Max Tate." Said the blonde-haired one shaking her hand as well. _That was their names!_ Jeannie could feel her shyness already evaporating as she was overwhelmed by the boy's open and friendly manner,

"Jean Hawarii. But everybody calls me Jeannie." She smiled warmly at them, already feeling like she would be very at home here.

"Sweet." Tyson said, he clasped his hands at the back of his head, "It's good to have a pretty girl on our team, you know. We thought that a really ugly and hard-headed fan-girl was gonna win the competition." **(To choose which girl was best-suited for the Bladebreakers team, there was a every-girl-for herself elimination beyblading competition. Jeannie won.)** Jeannie blushed, _Pretty? Does he really mean that?_

"Yeah." Agreed Max, "Since you won, you must be good at blading too. Most of us are pretty hard-headed anyway, so it's great to have a new face around."

"Gee, thanks." Giggled Jeannie.

"I know who the most hard-headed is!" Tyson teased,

"Yeah me too!" Max replied. Jeannie giggled as the two started mock verbally abusing each other, she could already tell they were good friends – maybe even best friends.

"I'm sorry, Jeannie." Said Mr. Dickinson sweat dropping, "They normally behave themselves." Jeannie giggled again. She had been here nearly five minutes and was already enjoying them. She glanced at her mum who was taking a call on her cell phone and then her gaze and Vanilla was still probably snoozing in the taxi,

"Don't worry, you'll learn to put up with them soon enough." Jeannie turned to the source of the voice and saw another one of her teamates showed up coming out of the gardens. Jeannie tensed slightly and could feel her heart start beating erratically when she studied him properly. _It's him… _

"Ah yes I was wandering when you'd show up," said Mr. Dickinson putting his hands on Jeannie shoulders, "But as the saying goes 'better late than never'. Meet your new teamate, Jeannie Hawarii." He walked up to her and with every step Jeannie could feel her heart thud against her chest. He looked _so_ much better in person,

"Nice to meet you." He shook her hand and smiled. _His hand was so warm…so soft…and that smile is so..._"Ray Kon."

"H-h-h…" Jeannie blushed when she realised that she couldn't manage a simple 'hello'. She settled for a shy nod instead and to her relief remembered that Mr. Dickinson had already introduced her so she needn't worry about forcing out her name.

"N-nice to meet y-you too." She forced out the words but this made her blush harder to her dismay. Ray looked puzzled for a moment but then chuckled and she looked down to cover up any more embarrassing give aways of the effect he was having on her. Her embarassment was luckily eclipsed by the hilarity of Tyson and Max.

Jeannie looked over his shoulder at the sound of a door opening and a slate-haired boy with blue shark-fins on his cheeks came out of the dorm, eyes closed and concentrating. Jeannie was glad at the sudden diversion cause if she stayed under Ray's gaze for much longer then she would surely melt into mush. _Well I know who the two fit boys on the team are_, Jeannie glanced at the new arrival, he opened his eyes and stared calmly at the scene before him,

"Jeez, Kai!" exclaimed Tyson annoyed, "Aren't you even gonna say hi to our new teamate?" Kai glanced at Jeannie evenly as if noticing her for the first time,

"Err…" Jeannie began bashfully, the solid and somewhat intimidating gaze was making her feel uncomfortable and shy again, "Uh…hi."

"Hn." Was his only response, he laid back against the wall and closed his eyes again. Tyson seemed infuriated,

"You just can't help yourself can you?" growled Tyson. Jeannie stared at the guy who was apparently 'Kai' dazed, _I guess those rumours about him being the attitude guy are true. _

"Don't worry," assured Ray at the girl's slightly worried look, "That's just Kai, you'll get used to it after a couple of days…weeks," he glanced at the ranting Tyson and pulled a face, "Actually, we're all still getting used to him." Jeannie giggled and flushed slightly afterwards.

"Well, we hope you like it here." Tyson said,

"We'll try and make it as enjoyable as we can." Agreed Max, and Ray nodded. Jeannie gazed back at all the smiling, reassuring faces, feeling that warm fuzzy feeling fluttering at the bottom of her heart. She returned the smiles with a warm one,

"Thanks…"

**&end of flashback&**

* * *

Jeannie smiled happily as she recapped on the memory. She closed her eyes, letting the sun's rays warm her smile even more. She had met Kenny a week later, who was returning from a family visit. _Dear Diary, the Bladebreakers have made my world more beautiful, more worth living…I hope I can repay the debt. _

"Hey – what's up?" Jeannie opened her eyes and sat up, she smiled when she saw her visitor,

"Hi, Tyson." She smiled, "What's wrong? What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you." Tyson sat beside her, "What're you doing out here?"

"It's nice and quiet here."

"Dinner just finished and you weren't there, what'd you forget again?" Jeannie flushed scarlet and realised she had forgotten about dinner and as Tyson said 'again'.

"Hey, why do you look so happy?" asked Tyson, "Not that you aren't always but you know you seem really happy right now." This furthered Jeannie's blush and she turned to smile at Tyson,

"Who wouldn't be extra happy on a beautiful day like this?" she asked cutely,

"Huh?" Jeannie giggled at the boy's bluntness, making Tyson give a goofy smile, she pulled on her shoes. "I'm ready to go now if you are – I'm starving."

"Yeah okay." Tyson grinned, "I hope there's a spare dish somewhere, so am I." Jeannie's eyes widened appalled,

"Tyson! You just ate!"

"Just kidding…." But he gave her a look that suggested he was lying, Jeannie smiled and slowly stood,

"Three…"

"Huh?"

"Two…"

"Why are you counting?""

"One…"

"You're freaking me out!"

"Zero!" Jeannie raced off at the speed of light,

"Hey, wait!" called Tyson slightly dazed, "Get back here!"

"Race you back!" called Jeannie loud, Tyson scurried after her,

"Hey no fair, you cheat!" he whined, "You got a head start –"

"I counted in three seconds." Said Jeannie innocently as she dodged past the trees and bushes, "Quit your belly-aching!" Jeannie flushed slightly when she realised she had just used one of Ray's sayings…

* * *

_Next time…_

Tyson: Aww, man!! I was hoping I'd never have to go back to school again! Why can't there by tournament 24/7?

Kenny: You can't be un-educated and be the best blader around, Tyson.

Tyson: …easy for you to say.

Jeannie: DREKIA!! SPIRAL STAR ATTACK!

Ray: DRIGGER!! TIGER CLAW ATTACK!

Max: Tyson, what's that on the ceiling?

* * *

_**So what do you think? Send me reviews and tell me whether I should continue or not. It's my very first fanfic ever so don't be harsh please. Ideas or stuff you wanna see happen next time are useful. I've tried to keep the characters as in character as possible, I don't believe in going OOC. I know sometimes it can't be helped and that is kind of the point of fanfiction but I tend to avoid it. **_

_**Review please and I'll make the next chapters as good as possible! **_


	2. Starting Something New

**It's been ages, right? I'm so sorry to all those people that have been waiting patiently! School has showering me with work; I'll try and be better for the future chapters! I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and here's the second chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade or any one of the characters! I only own the new characters in the story! 

**Summary: **New teamate, Jeannie settles comfortably with the Bladebreakers. She is a screaming fan girl of Ray Kon but as she gets to know him, is it really only a fan girl crush? Mariah notices that Ray has feelings for Jeannie too but why can't she help feeling jealous? After hearing Mariah's feelings, Jeannie agrees to back off and keep to herself. But for how long? As Jeannie stays with her new team, love and friendship begin to become more apparent to her. The depth of the new feelings will either make her stronger or hurt her in the worst ways possible …

* * *

**New Teamate…New Feelings**

Chapter 2

**ღ****♥... **Starting Something New ...**♥****ღ**

* * *

"And the winner is…TYSON!!" shouted Tyson victoriously, "Oh yeah! I'm champion of the world, me and Dragoon are going all the way to the top!" 

Max laughed, "I'll get you next time, Tyson" Jeannie smiled,

"This is great!" she thought happily, "This is truly what beyblading means. Giving all you have and having fun along the way."

Tyson and Max retrieved their blades from the dish and collapsed into their chairs exhausted. The team were outside having a sparing beyblade match and things were getting so exciting,

"Alright!" Kenny announced, "Next match." Jeannie glanced nervously at Ray and then Kai. _Only three of us left, both those two extremely good...of course if I'm lucky, it could always end up with them facing each other…no! _Jeannie scowled at her meekness and tightened her fists in her lap, shaking her head as if to shake herself from the thought,_ I can't keep cowering down like that…I shouldn't think that! No matter if I'm against Kai or Ray, I'll give my best and not let any feelings get in the way. Sure Kai's aggressive and Ray is too but I'm strong too and I can't let anything convince me otherwise…_

"Jeannie?" Tyson called, she snapped out of her reverie,

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Well?" asked Kai expectantly, "Are you getting up?"

"Uh…I don't understand." Jeannie admitted,

"Kenny called your's and Ray's match." Max piped up.

"Uh!" Jeannie looked over to Ray who was halfway over to making his way to the dish,

"Did you space out again?" Ray asked looking over his shoulder with a gentle smile. Jeannie blushed upon realisation. Kenny had called their match but she had been to lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear, she gave a nervous giggle,

"Yeah." she confessed standing up, "But...it's a girl thing." They all started laughing and Jeannie noticed that Kai even smirked,

"Come on, enough small talk!" Hilary called, she had just arrived this morning and was bursting full of energy, not to mention bossing every one about, "Get up there, Jean! I wanna see another match." Jeannie smiled and turned, _everyone's watching,_ she wasn't going to let the fact that she was battling Ray unnerve her or possibly make her not give her best. _I am so ready!_

"Come on Jeannie." Grinned Ray as he readied his beyblade over the dish, "Show me your best."

"You won't be disappointed." Jeannie returned the grin, as she readied her own blade,

"Players take your position." Said Max, doing commentary, "Alright now, three, two, one…LET IT RIP!" The two blades shot into the dish,

"COME ON, DREKIA!" willed Jeannie,

"GO DRIGGER!" yelled Ray in turn. The blades ripped towards each other and were immediately bashed away to due to the opposing forces,

"Ow!" exclaimed Max, "Now that's gotta hurt. The match starts off to a shaky start but can the competitors stay to it." _Yeah, no kidding!_ Jeannie frowned slightly trying to think of a plan, _Well for one, I'm way too close, there's no way I can attack him in this position, I've got to lose him, _Jeannie's blade tore off but Ray seemed to have seen through her plan and wasn't going through with it,

"Don't lose her, Drigger." Urged Ray, "Stay on her tail." He did just that, knocking Jeannie's off balance as he stayed as close as possible.

"Come on Jeannie!" advised Kenny, "If you wanna win this, you gotta be more aggressive!" Jeannie sighed, _I know, but how can I even attack him when I can't even get him off my tail! Hey wait…I got it!_

"Ray continues to put pressure on a struggling Jeannie." Continued Max, "If she doesn't get her act together this one could be over…but wait, what's that?" Ray frowned slightly in confusion, as his beyblade chased Jeannie's, he noticed _another _blade chasing his…it was Jeannie's,

"What?" Ray looked slightly dazed but recovered fast, smirking, he looked up to Jeannie's face, "Nice try. But I'm not falling for it." Jeannie grinned, he knew about her cloning of her beyblade,

"Don't sweat it, I've only just began." She replied. Ray frowned and stared intently into the dish looking to see if Jeannie was trying anything. Suddenly, the blade he was attacking disappeared,

"W-what the – ?" Ray's eyes widened and there were gasps of awe from the onlookers. Seeing she now had Ray stunned and momentarily distracted, she made her move,

"DREKIA!" she called, "SPIRAL STAR ATTACK!" A glow of pink emitted from Jeannie's beyblade as her bit-beast roared out, her armoured unicorn, Drekia. The unicorn came crashing to the tiger bit-beast,

"DRIGGER, TIGER CLAW ATTACK!" Drigger came shooting out of Ray's blade and crashed in unison with Drekia. There was a glow of green and pink from the dish before a beyblade came flying out of the dish…Drigger. The glow of green and pink slowly faded revealing a slight spinning beyblade… Drekia. The group was silent as they all stared in awe, even Jeannie trying to recall what had happened,

_I…didn't expect it to work so well, _she thought staring at her beyblade that had now stopped spinning,_ I mean, yeah, I've been working on it for quite a while but it never worked better than this. _The girl jumped as an applaud shattered the silence,

"Yeah!" cheered Hilary louder than anybody, "That's the way to do it, Jean! Alright, yeah! Wooo!"

"That was cool, Jeannie!" agreed Tyson,

"Way to go!" agreed Max and Kenny, Jeannie's cheeks coloured slightly as she looked up to Ray who to her surprise was also giving her a congratulating smile,

"That was great, Jeannie." He said seemingly taking the whole losing thing very well, "How did you learn to do that?" Jeannie giggled shyly, her words stuck in her throat. She was overjoyed and almost overwhelmed that she had impressed not only Ray but all her friends…

_I have to admit, _Ray thought as he watched the girl giggle shyly, _she really stunned me there, it's suprising at how much she's learned and how much she's grown after being with us for a few months…but I suppose that's Jeannie for you…_

"Hey, buddy!" Ray turned to see Tyson and Max standing beside him, "How does it feel to get your butt kicked by a girl?" Ray flinched slightly and gave a nervous chuckle, he noticed at the corner of his eye, Jeannie blushing as she overheard what was being said.

"Let's celebrate!" Hilary said…

* * *

"SCHOOL?!" yelled Tyson as they sat down that afternoon with their manager, Mr Dickinson, "I don't wanna go back to school!"_ I bet this isn't the kind of celebration that Hilary had in mind…_Jeannie thought, trying to keep unperturbed at the news they were being given as opposed to Tyson who was obviously outraged and wasn't going to keep quiet about it, 

"Well I'm afraid that's not really your choice, Tyson," stated Mr Dickinson, "It's not optional for children your age to not go to school."

"But can't you do something?!" persisted Tyson almost desperately. Mr Dickinson cracked open an eye and fixed the bluenette with a stern look. Seeing this, Tyson turned slightly red and decided to shut up, sinking back into the sofa…for the meantime,

"I think what Tyson means to say Mr Dickinson, sir," Kenny piped up, "Is that it sounds as if you've really thought hard on this."

"What made you think of it?" added Ray,

"Good question, boys," Mr. Dickinson said, "Since the next major tournament in Japan is nearly two years down the line, I have decided that having those private tutoring lessons are hindering your socialising with people more of your own age. I feel that it would be more suitable for you all to become accustomed to life in school." He said it in a pleased manner which left the team not knowing whether they should dare object or just go along with it.

Jeannie looked around at all their faces studying their expressions. _Tyson – Outraged. Max – Looks kinda excited. Kenny – pretty much the same as Max. Kai – (as she would have guessed) he really couldn't care less and Ray – he looks kinda blank_

"I'd love to give you more details, but unfortunately, I'm late for a meeting," Mr Dickinson said standing up, straightening his suit, "I'll probably come back later and give more details if needed. But for now, are there any questions?" No one talked. "Good, good. Have a good day, all of you."

The team sat in silence for a while, until,

"Aww, man!!" cried Tyson leaping up, "I was hoping I'd never have to go back to school again! Dude! Why can't there by tournament 24/7?

"You can't be un-educated and the best blader around, Tyson." Kenny pointed out. Tyson folded his arms crossly and muttered something under his breath that sounded like, 'easy for you to say.' Kenny reddened.

"Aw, come on Tyson," said Jeannie, "I say, you're looking at this all backwards…"

"You agreeing with the old man now?"

"Well…I mean, that maybe Mr. Dickinson does have a point." Kai looked over at her, even though he seemed uninterested in this discussion, "I'm not saying that I totally adore going to school," Jeannie looked to the floor bashfully, playing with her hair, "But _you_guys _have_ been out of school for a while and you're always travelling here and there for tournaments. Wouldn't it be nice to just settle down for a little bit and just be well…um…"

"Normal?" Finished Ray and Jeannie nodded slightly keeping her gaze fixed on the floor. Surprisingly, Kai was the first one to break the silence,

"Well I guess she does have a point." He said keeping his eyes closed and concentrating. They all looked stunned slightly,

"Yeah, good on Jeannie." Applauded Max, "You're so right."

"I agree." Added Kenny, Ray smiled in agreement. A blush dusted over Jeannie's cheeks,

"T-thanks," Jeannie finally looked up, "Tyson?"

They all looked over at Tyson who was frowning in the corner of the chair, he looked back at the sudden attention from his friends.

"Whatever, I guess it won't hurt…"

* * *

"Mum! How could you do that?! Jeannie whined into the phone, "Did it hurt?" 

"Not as much as I thought," her mother admitted, "I'm fine, promise. So how have you been?"

"Great, mum." Jeannie shifted her position a little, twirling her petal pink hair around her finger, she tried to push away the image of her mum falling down the stairs, "I've learned so much already and I feel so at home here. I'm missing all of you so much, though."

"We miss you too, sweetheart…" Jeannie could hear the smile on her mother's voice,

"How's Vanilla? Dad?"

"Both fine," She replied, "Though, Vanilla's not eating as much, maybe she misses you…hang on." Jeannie's held onto the phone, waiting. It wasn't long before she heard a soft laugh on the other end and a soft whimper, it took Jeannie a second to realise what it was,

"Vanilla? Oh, Vanilla! It's me!" Jeannie squealed into the phone and made kissy kissy noises, she heard the small dog yap excitedly on the other end at its favourite sound,

"You missing me?" she said in a baby coo voice, Vanilla yapped in response and Jeannie nearly fell from where she sat curled up on the sofa laughing,

"Hello? You there dog talker?" came her mum's laughing voice, Jeannie flushed as she regained her breath and replied,

"C-Can I say hello to dad?"

"He's at work, Jean," said her mum sounding sorry, "I'll tell him to phone you later but he says 'hi' anyway." Jeannie sighed,

"It's fine mum," she said, "Someone's calling me, I gotta go now. Bye."

"Bye…darling?"

"Yes, mum?"

"I love you."

"…I love you too." A yap came from the other end of the phone, "Yes you too, Vanilla!" They laughed and her mum put the phone down. She was used to her dad going off on work most of the times. He was one of those dads who barely had time for his family, but what made him different from that category was that he was really trying now. She sighed slightly.

"Hey, Jeannie?" Jeannie turned around to the direction her name was being called,

"Oh hi, Max."

"Did you see Draciel? I could have sworn I left him here." Jeannie raised a slight eyebrow, Max was scatty but it wasn't like him to be careless when it came to Draciel.

"No sorry, I haven't," the girl apologised, "Have you spoken to Tyson?"

"Nah, he's in bath tub." He sank into the sofa next to Jeannie.

"Why's the place so quiet?" asked Jeannie after a moment, "I mean, where is everybody?" Max looked pensive for a moment,

"Tyson's in the bath, Kenny's busy with someone's blade and Kai and Ray are training." Jeannie's eyes widened, _what part of the next major tournament is two years away didn't those two understand? Though I suppose it's good they aren't getting lazy with their practising…_

"Hey Max!" Tyson came running into the room, "Where you looking for Draciel? Sorry, I grabbed him by mistake." Tyson held out Draciel,

"Aww, sweet!" exclaimed Max, taking Draciel from Tyson's hand, "I've been looking for him everywhere, thanks."

"Well isn't someone in a good mood." Jeannie teased light-heartedly. Tyson grinned, folding his arms behind his head,

"You'd be surprised what a long soak in the bath can do for ya. I think I've lost all the anxiety-" Max suddenly jumped,

"What's wrong, Max?" Jeannie frowned,

"I felt something on my forehead." Max wiped his finger over it drawing droplets of…water?

"Oh!" Jeannie squeaked in surprise as a droplet splashed on her nose,

"D'you feel it too?" asked Max,

"Yeah. What is that?" They all looked up.

On the ceiling, directly above Max and Jeannie, there was a big wet puddle.

"Tyson?" began Max, "What's that on the ceiling?" Instead of protesting against the haste accusation that it _had_ to have been him, Tyson turned slightly and looked up,

"Damn!" exclaimed Tyson, "I don't think I turned off the tap…" Jeannie's face turned ashen as she watched the cracks forming on the ceiling as it began to strain from the weight of the _obvious litres _of water.

"Is that all you can say?!" Jeannie squeaked out. At that moment, Kenny came in,

"Hey Jeannie? I've made a few adjustments to your beyblade but I think it should be running smoothly now…err…what is that?" Kenny cut off, following the gaze of the too-stunned-to-move team.

"Dipstick over there left the water running and flooded upstairs!"

"Er, yeah." Kenny scratched his head, "I was wondering why the carpet was so wet."

"Accidents happen...wait, who are you calling dipstick?" Defended Tyson, "Come on you know me...I wouldn't do it purposely."

"Err…guys?" Jeannie squeaked nervously, drawing everyone's gaze upward again as the straining ceiling began leaking, "Maybe we should move?" Max and Jeannie slowly began to move from the sofa as if any movement they caused would break through the ceiling.

_Creak…creak…creak…PSHT!!_ The ceiling came loose…

"AHHHHH!!!!!!"

"TYSON!"

* * *

_Next time…_

Tyson: This is so unfair why does this always happen to me?

Jeannie: Well, you'd better have saved enough in your piggy bank to pay for the ceiling and furniture.

Hilary: What do you mean?

Jeannie: Things were…_complicated_ when it came to friends back home.

Hilary: Don't worry, I'm sure we can change all of this as of tonight…

Mariah: Who's your new friend, Ray?


End file.
